<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by babyymaple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934984">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymaple/pseuds/babyymaple'>babyymaple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymaple/pseuds/babyymaple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book will contain seasons 1-3 (possible season 4) spoilers.</p><p>Y/N was a girl among a village in which the men had many wives. She was against this and hated the fact that it was just men doing this. She wanted a change, and a change they were going to get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking down into the low hanging pit when I saw other people lining up.</p><p>"Hange, what's going on?"</p><p>"New recruits!"</p><p>"Oh, fun," personally I wasn't much a people person but I had a few friends here and there. For example, Hange, we were friends since training. I had met her when we bumped into each other in the mess hall. I wasn't all that fond of her at first but we became close after training. I joined the Survey Corps, so that I didn't have to marry someone. He was rude and, in all honesty, just plain sexist. I mean to be fair, all men in my village were. They were brought up by fathers who had multiple wives so they didn't know any better. I never was fond of men. I liked girls way more. Pretty, kind, smart, crazy. That's who I want to die with.</p><p>"C'mon Y/N!" said Hange as she grabbed my arm and ran into formation. Her. I wanted to be with her. But all in all, she was with Moblit. Well, that's what we all thought. I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at him. She's my drug. Everyday I wake up and the first thing I do is go see her. Watching her cooking breakfast in her pj's. But, what I really want is to see is......</p><p>"Y/N!" I heard screaming and was brought back to a clear state of mind.</p><p>"Yes Sir?"</p><p>"Pay attention, we have new recruits. You will be showing them around," said Erwin in his commanding voice. Gosh was that hot.</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>I paid attention to the recruits but there was no one interesting, except him. Levi Ackerman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi Ackerman.<br/>A simple name it was. It had a nice ring to it. I showed them all around and they asked their questions and then went to their quarters.</p><p>"Oi, Hange where are you?" I was looking for them everywhere since I had left the group. I checked every spot. The tree, the kitchen, even the lab where she did her cool experiments. I ended up seeing her hair poking out from around a corner. I figured she was trying to scare me so I let her.</p><p>"Boo!"</p><p>"ahhhh," I said calmly. They had an excited expression, like she had just won a prize. "So, how was life without me?"</p><p>"Pretty boring if I say so myself."</p><p>"That sucks."</p><p>"Well now I'm with you so I feel better," they said with a smile on there face, "wanna come watch some titans with me?"</p><p>I nodded as we walked to the titans and sat down while we talked about pointless things.</p><p> </p><p>Three Years Later</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N! We have recruits come and meet them!"</p><p>Oh not this shit again. I walked to meet the new recruits. I had heard of Eren Yeager but had never met him. I was mostly in charge of the money that the Scouts made rather than recruits. The only time I was interested in recruits was Levi and Erwin. First, Erwin was tall and strong. He had a commanding voice and could probably get whatever he wants from, well, anybody. This includes me. Then, there was Levi. Short and strong, but more on the short side. When, I say this I mean compared to the other men. That was until Connie Springer came along. He was shorter than Levi. I found that hilarious and would sometimes poke at Levi because of it. Some of the other newbies were Sasha, a nice girl who loved food. Jean, a flirty boy who was in love with Mikasa who was a pretty muscular girl that obviously loved Eren. Eren, strong titan boy who liked yelling, that's it. Ymir, lesbian in love with Krista. Kritsa, small petite girl that seemed quite like royalty in my opinion. Bertholdt, very tall guy that was probably gay and his boyfriend would most likely be Reiner. Reiner, also tall guy that was sorta in love with Betholdt, just doesn't know it yet.</p><p>"Well kiddos welcome to the Scouts. Don't die, or at least try not to," I said walking away laughing. Their faces had gone pale white with fear. I thought to myself, 'I'm gonna have so much fun.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked away as their faces went white with fear. Laughing to myself I turned to Erwin, knowing him, he had a disappointed look on his face.</p><p>"What's with the face?"</p><p>"You're scaring our new recruits."</p><p>"Well, it's fun." As I was walking away I could feel his gaze on me. It sent shivers down my spine. I always wanted Erwin to pin me against a wall and do unspeakable things to me but, I never said anything. I mean he was my Commander. If he ever heard my thoughts I'm sure I would be dead by now. He would probably ask Hange to use me in an experiment. Although, I wouldn't mind Hange throwing me around and ordering me to do things. I wish she would notice me.<br/>Just as my thoughts finally began to brighten up, I look over and see Hange holding Moblit's hands and thanking him for all his help with the testing today. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die but before I could do so, the one and only Levi Ackerman had to walk up to me.</p><p>"I need to see you in my office. Now."</p><p>His voice was stern and serious. I nodded my head and followed behind him. We arrived to his office and I sat in one of the chairs as he closed the door behind us.</p><p>"You're in love with them right?"</p><p>"Huh?" I didn't know who he was talking about.</p><p>"Hange."</p><p>Shit! How'd he know?!</p><p>"Why would you assume that sir?" I tried to make my voice less shaky so I seemed convincing.</p><p>"You look at them with lust. It seems like you wanna fuck them all the time."</p><p>"Sir, I didn't mean to seem like that." Fuck, fuck, fuck! I want to die so badly right now! But before I could die, I felt a pair of lips on mine. They pulled away and looked at me.</p><p>"If you need my help you know where to find me."</p><p>"Captain, what was that for?!"</p><p>"You look desperate. You gotta fuck someone to get them off your mind, I don't mind helping."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiii!!! This is my first book on AO3 so if this could make it around I would really appreciate it. also the chapters will most likely short so sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>